The First Break
by Bells Masen Cullen
Summary: Traducción. Outtake de la historia Lessons in Forbidden Love. Establecida unos meses despues de que Edward conoce a Bella, los demonios de Edward salen a jugar y la noche va de mal en peor.


**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a xsecretxkeeperx, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

Aquí está el outtake que os dije. Se desarrolla un año antes de Lessons in Forbidden Love, unos meses después de que Edward y Bella se conocen.

Os dejo con ello. Disfrutadlo.

* * *

**THE FIRST BREAK**

Vi con añoranza como ella dejaba el aparcamiento en esa vieja, destrozada camioneta. ¿Qué pasa conmigo? No debería haber tenido la necesidad de besarla antes de que subiera a la bestia, o más aún, preguntarle si quería ir a mi casa. ¡Ella tenía diecisiete, por el amor de Dios!

_Y la edad de consentimiento en Washington es dieciséis._

¡No! No iba a ir por ahí. No importaba si ella era legal en ese sentido; estaba mal de muchas otras formas. ¡Yo era su profesor! Y no era ese tipo de chico, tampoco. Si _alguna vez_ me acostaba con Bella, sería porque ella me importaba y quería una relación con ella, no porque necesitara un buen polvo.

_Pero a ti te importa ella._

No pude negarme a mí mismo ese hecho. Solo conocía a Bella desde hace unos meses, pero parecía como si la conociera de toda la vida. Los sentimientos que ella evocaba eran algo que raramente sentí con alguien, pero por alguna extraña razón, mi corazón quería abrirse a ella.

Ella conocía partes de mi historia con mi hermana y como lidié con la perdida de mis padres. Ella conocía mi música y libros favoritos y que odiaba las uvas y la salsa para spaghetti de bote. Ella sabía como me sentía en cuanto a la religión, lo cerca que había estado de perder mi fe en Dios, y cuales eran mis ideas políticas. Ella sabía todo eso, porque yo quise contárselo.

Quería que ella me conociera, que supiera de donde vengo y lo que me había hecho ser como era. Quería que ella viera más allá de la etiqueta de 'profesor' y que viera a la persona. Y ella lo hizo. Ella me conoció y llegó a mí, incluso en partes en las que no me entendía a mí mismo. Era increíble ser tan cercano a alguien. También era aterrorizante.

Llegar a conocer a alguien de una forma tan personal siempre venía con el riesgo de acabar con el corazón levemente agrietado o completamente destrozado, pero hacer eso con una alumna hacía el riesgo incluso más peligroso. No era solo mi corazón, sino también mi trabajo y mi reputación. Solo no podía sacarla de mi cabeza el tiempo suficiente para enfocarme en las consecuencias.

Todo sobre ella era intrigante, y yo absorbí cada detalle de información que ella me daba e incluso los que no me daba. Ella no ocultaba nada, pero hay cosas que una persona no puede decirte por sí misma. Comprendí rápidamente que estudiando su cara, casi podía saber lo que estaba pensando – aunque ella era la persona más difícil que había intentado leer.

Ella era todo y nada de lo que esperaba que fuera. Nadie que conociera podía rivalizar con su pasión por escribir y crear, pero ella sentía que su trabajo era mediocre en lugar del mejor. Era increíblemente madura para su edad, no solo por sus acciones y su comportamiento, sino también por sus pensamientos. Y aún así, todavía tenía algo joven y fresco. Su corazón era del tamaño de un océano y no importaba lo mucho que intentara negarlo, quería sumergirme en su amor y amabilidad.

_Hay algunas otras partes de ella en las que también quieres sumergirte._

Mis dedos apretaron el volante en protesta a donde mi mente acababa de ir. Estaba perfectamente bien ser más que conocidos con una alumna, incluso ser amigos, pero los otros pensamientos de mi cabeza debían parar. No estaba del todo bien querer una relación romántica con ella, y definitivamente no estaba nada bien imaginar a mi alumna de diecisiete años de rodillas frente a mí, hablando sucio antes de tomar mi miembro en su boca.

Desafortunadamente, la imagen del oscuro pelo de Bella cayendo en cascada sobre su pecho desnudo mientras trabajaba con su boca en mí no era algo de lo que pudiera deshacerme, y mis pantalones se estaban haciendo insoportablemente apretados mientras volvía a casa.

_Los dientes del viejo Sr. Donald, la Sra. Cope en lencería, el brebaje de Emmett de ciruela y huevos crudos, la Sra. Cope poniendo el brebaje de Emmett por todo su cuerpo..._

Sí, eso lo consiguió. Me estremecí, intentando deshacerme de la imagen de remedio mientras cerraba mi coche.

Fui a mi apartamento y abrí una cerveza antes de sacar un trozo de pollo para que descongelara para la cena. Iba a comer solo otra vez. Emmett y yo cenábamos juntos a veces si ninguno de los dos tenía planes... bueno, si _él_ no tenía planes, pero esta noche era su tercera cita con la enfermera Patty del hospital de Forks. Maldito cabrón, probablemente él iba a conseguir algo esta noche.

Yo no había tenido sexo en seis meses. Después de Carry, solo quería ser libre por un tiempo, pero ahora que finalmente estaba listo para estar con alguien otra vez, no conseguía pasar de la primera cita.

_No, lo que no puedes pasar es el hecho de que ellas no tienen profundos ojos marrones o pelo color caoba y su nombre no es Bella._

Ignorar tu propia cabeza es algo complicado y casi imposible de conseguir. Tendría mucha practica desde el día que conocí a Bella, pero mis pensamientos todavía me traicionaban muy a menudo. Tirándome en el sofá, imaginé que una película sería la mejor manera de sacarla de mi cabeza. Fui al menú de películas y avancé hasta encontrar algo interesante.

_Nunca me han besado_, resoplé. No elegiría esa película para empezar, pero la ironía de la atracción de una supuesta alumna y un profesor no se me escapó. Avancé un poco más y vi _Diario de un escándalo_. Vale, esto estaba dejando de ser divertido. Cuando llegué a la siguiente página y vi _Juegos salvajes_ justo después de una mala película de miedo que Emmett me hizo ver donde una chica se enamora de su profesor, apagué la TV y lancé el mando al otro lado del sofá.

Le di un gran trago a mi cerveza y la dejé en la mesita. El universo no estaba siendo bueno hoy, y ahora las escenas subidas de tono de algunas de esas películas estaban pasando por mi cabeza con Bella como estrella. La frustración de no liberarme pronto estaba haciendo mi actual problema mucho más difícil. Sin pensarlo mucho, pasé mi mano por mis pantalones, sintiendo mi mandíbula aflojarse con el contacto. Se sentía jodidamente bien.

Intenté no pensar en Bella, pero mi cabeza siempre volvía a ella. Sin importar si estaba desnuda, vestida, de pie o tumbada junto a mí, siempre era ella. Me acaricié otra vez a través de la tela de mis pantalones y dejé salir una ráfaga de aire mientras imaginaba a Bella sentada junto a mí en mi sofá, besando mi cuello y usando su mano para darme placer.

La quería tanto que podía probarlo, pero mis pensamientos fueron a Bella sonriéndome a través de su destrozada copia de _Romeo y Julieta_ y paré inmediatamente. ¿Qué pensaría ella si supiera lo que estaba haciendo? Quería creer que ella estaría encendida, pero sabía que ella pensaría que era asqueroso.

Con los puños apretados, me levanté de mala gana del sofá y fui hasta mi ordenador a revisar mi correo electrónico, acabando mi cerveza en el camino. Necesitaría una ducha fría en unos minutos, y luego me haría la cena. Había algunos mensajes de publicidad que borré en el momento, y contesté a una broma en cadena que me envió Emmett, llegando finalmente a un nuevo mensaje de Rosalie.

Quería leerlo, pero no sabía si podría manejar el enfado y el arrepentimiento que venía con cada mensaje que me mandaba. Estuve mirando fijamente su nombre varios minutos antes de que mis ojos bajaran a un email de BellsOnSwans(at)yahoo(dot)com. Sonreí y lo abrí.

_Hey Edward,_

_Sé que acabamos de vernos, pero he tenido una gran idea para la revista y tenía que contártelo. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos que los alumnos de arte creen dibujos que vayan con los escritos que seleccionamos? Será una forma de tener a más alumnos y creo que es algo que se nos ha olvidado cuando hemos hablado. ¿Qué te parece?_

_Bella_

Edward. Yo le dije que me llamara por mi nombre hace un mes y todavía me pongo feliz cada vez que ella lo dice. Maldición, ella ni siquiera lo había dicho. Estaba escrito en la pantalla de mi ordenador, pero la verlo hizo que mi corazón saltara en mi pecho. Envié una rápida respuesta y apagué el ordenador, haciendo mi camino hasta el baño para darme esa ducha. Como el hecho de que ella me llamara como me llamaba cualquiera podía encenderme incluso más, estaba más allá de mi comprensión en el momento.

Puse el agua tan fría como podía salir y entré, apretando mis dientes para no gritar como una niñita. Cuando estuve bien y flácido, abrí el grifo del agua caliente y dejé que el agua me calentara antes de abrir el champú.

Mientras frotaba mi cuero cabelludo, mi mente volvió a la primera vez que vi a Bella. Ella era atractiva, con su pelo sujeto en una trenza suelta, con mechones rizados sueltos. Ella no era como las otras chicas de instituto que le deslizaban a través de los pasillos con mucho maquillaje y ropa provocativa, intentando gustarle a alguien especial. Ella no era como la mayoría de las mujeres, en realidad.

Tenía una belleza natural que tal vez sería realzada por brillo de labios y sombra de ojos, pero en realidad no lo sabía. Ella vestía bien, pero su estilo era sobrio. Ese primer día en LitMag, llevaba pantalones ajustados y una camisa de algodón de manga larga, lo suficientemente baja para mostrar su clavícula y la más mínima parte de escote.

Fueron sus ojos los que me pillaron completamente con la guardia baja, sin embargo. Eran de un hermoso tono marrón, como café con motas de caramelo. Donde la mayoría de las mujeres jóvenes tenían una mirada juguetona e inocente, los suyos eran profundos, todavía inocentes, pero con una sabiduría que incluso algunas mujeres de mediana edad no tienen.

"Soy el Sr. Cullen, y tu debes de ser Bella," dije, extendiendo mi mano. Ella la sacudió con una extraña mezcla de confianza y timidez. Era completamente atractivo.

"Lo soy. Es un placer estar trabajando con usted. La Sra. Haussler's me ha contado un poco de lo que intenta hacer por la escuela y el programa de Inglés y creo que es maravilloso."

Sonreí más ampliamente de lo que lo había hecho en un tiempo y le conté a Bella que esperar como Editor Jefe. En ese momento, achaqué mi sonrisa a los cumplidos que Bella me había hecho, pero en realidad, estaba más capturado por su completa existencia de lo que lo estaba por cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con la revista o mi involucración en ella.

Mientras la reunión seguía, no pude quitar mis ojos de ella. Había otros alumnos ahí, todos interesados en lo que yo tenía que decir, pero ella se llevó toda mi atención sin siquiera intentarlo. Cuando ella sonreía, podía sentir mis propios labios subir en respuesta, y cuando la escuché reír por primera vez, mi estómago saltó.

Más tarde esa noche, me dije a mí mismo que mi entusiasmo era el resultado de trabajar en la revista con tantas mentes jóvenes con talento, y que podría hacer a un lado mi inapropiada fascinación con una alumna tan fácilmente como había sucumbido a ella. No encontraba nada correcto en desear a una adolescente, y estaba seguro de que podría evadir sus encantos con poco esfuerzo. Oh, que equivocado estaba.

Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que había bajado hasta mi miembro y que hacía varias caricias que me había limpiado hasta que mi erección empezó a pulsar bajo mi mano. No había estado pensando en nada abiertamente sexual, pero mi cuerpo había estado gritando por una liberación todo el día y no pude negarmelo más.

Pensé en Carry al principio, pero ella ya no me provocaba nada. Lo habíamos pasado bien mientras duró, pero ella se puso seria y yo simplemente no pude, haciendo el tiempo que pasaba con ella menos divertido y con más peleas. Siguiendo adelante, imaginé a Scarlett Johansson quitándose la ropa en un sensual striptease. Era sexy, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la rubia de Hollywood se convirtiera en una impresionante castaña con piel de porcelana y con una barbilla puntiaguda, dándole a su cara una vaga similitud a la forma de un corazón.

Intenté cambiar de pensamientos otra vez, pero mi miembro no escuchaba. Él quería a Bella y solo a Bella y mientras ella bajaba su mano grácilmente por su estómago desnudo, no pude evitar pensar que era un pervertido.

Ella me miró a los ojos, aunque los suyos estaban medio cerrados, mientras una mano presionaba su pezón y su pecho, la otra bajaba juguetonamente por el borde de sus bragas de encaje negro. Ella estaba tendida en mi sofá, sus piernas extendidas y dobladas por la rodilla mientras yo la miraba desde el otro lado.

Su mano desapareció detrás del encaje y ella hizo un pequeño sonido de placer, sus cejas se fruncieron, pero su mirada nunca se alejó de la mía. Pude imaginar sus dientes clavándose en su suave labio inferior y mi mano aceleró involuntariamente. Tuve que forzarme a calmarme. Me odiaba a mí mismo por sucumbir a mis deseos, pero si iba a ir al infierno, estaba jodidamente seguro de que iba a disfrutar el viaje.

Cuando mis caricias volvieron a un ritmo calmado, reanudé mi fantasía y pude sentir mis propios dientes clavándose en mi labio. Yo estaba sobre Bella, nuestra piel solo estaba separada por una fina capa de aire.

"Te necesito tanto ahora mismo," susurré roncamente en su oído. "Quiero que grites mi nombre y hacerte mía. Necesito follarte."

"Por favor, Edward, necesito sentirte dentro de mí." Bella suplicándome era lo más sexy que había oído, y quería más, incluso si estaba todo en mi cabeza.

La toqué, solo un roce, mi polla rozando la humedad de su sexo. "Dime lo que quieres, cariño."

"A ti, solo a ti, por favor," lloriqueó mientras yo presionaba un poco más firmemente su cálido centro.

"Quiero oírte decirlo, Bella. ¿Qué quieres?"

Bella movió sus caderas y pasó sus dientes por el lóbulo de mi oreja antes de susurrar exactamente lo que quería. La apreté fuerte y lentamente la alejé de mi cuerpo, solo para volver otra vez.

"Quiero que te entierres tan profundamente en mí que pueda sentirte hasta el alma," susurró sin aliento. "Y luego quiero que me folles tan fuerte y rápido que cada vez que me mueva la próxima semana podré sentirte, como si todavía estuvieras entre mis piernas."

Las palabras me afectaron tan intensamente que casi olvido que yo las había creado. Necesitaba estar consumido en ella de cada forma posible.

Mientras entraba en Bella, empuñé mi mano en la punta de mi polla y empujé. Bella jadeó mi nombre y yo empecé a embestir contra mi mano, imaginándola retorciéndose debajo de mí. Ella era tan hermosa, su pelo despeinado en el cojín debajo de ella, sus pechos saltando con cada golpe de mis caderas y su boca con forma de 'o' mientras la llevaba al orgasmo.

Sentí la ardiente sensación por mi espina y el caliente apretón de mis bolas mientras me corría. Mis rodillas se debilitaron y mis ojos se sintieron pesados, pero lo que era más, me sentí como que iba a estar enfermo. El agua cayendo por mi espalda empezaba a enfriarse pero no me importó. Había cruzado la línea.

Me había dicho a mí mismo que podía resistirme a ella. Estaba seguro de que era un enamoramiento pasajero que podría ignorar. Pero me rendí. Había evitado masturbarme durante meses porque no quería arriesgarme a usarla a ella, y en cuestión de minutos había echado abajo todo lo que estaba intentado hacer.

Salí de la ducha y me puse un par de pantalones de dormir y una camiseta antes de ir a la nevera por otra cerveza. Abrí la nevera y miré fijamente al pack de seis al que le faltaba una botella. Raramente bebía para emborracharme, pero la cerveza no iba a funcionar esta noche.

Cerré de golpe la puerta de la nevera y fui al armario de los licores fuertes, sacando el Crown Royal. No me gustaba alardear de mi dinero, pero o iba a conformarme con Jack Daniels cuando podía tener algo mucho más suave. Cogí un vaso del armario siguiente y eché una cantidad generosa.

Me quedé en la encimera bebiendo mi primera copa y luego me puse otra. El calor que había empezado en mi estómago subió a mis mejillas, pero todavía me sentía como un ser humano horrible. Sólo quería que se fuera. Me puse una tercera copa y tomé el vaso y la botella y fui a la sala de estar. Las luces estaban apagadas y el sol se había ido. Aunque podía hacer mi camino con la luz que entraba por la ventana, la oscuridad me envolvió.

Le había fallado. Toda mi vida todo lo que había querido era hacerla sentir orgullosa y la había fallado. Mi madre me había enseñado a distinguir el bien del mal, lo correcto de lo incorrecto, y yo no podía hacer lo más simple para hacerle honor a su memoria sin arruinarlo en el peor día. Casi pude ver la mirada en su cara cuando ella se hubiera enterado de lo pervertido que era su hijo; la decepción en sus ojos, el ceño fruncido en lugar de la hermosa sonrisa que siempre tenía.

Terminé la tercera copa y entonces tomé un trago de la botella, dejando al vaso caer de mi mano. Pude sentir el alcohol haciendo su trabajo en mi cerebro, haciendo borrosa mi visión y apagando mis sentidos, pero el dolor todavía estaba ahí. Quería muchas cosas, y al final todas formaban mi sufrimiento.

Quería a mis padres, pero ellos se habían ido para siempre. Quería a mi hermana, pero mi orgullo era demasiado importante para mí. Quería una mujer, pero la única que quería estaba prohibida. Quería a Bella, pero las consecuencias serían demasiadas. Quería deshacerme de mis sentimientos por Bella, pero la idea de no estar con ella casi dolía más que todo lo demás.

Saqué mi teléfono y miré fijamente al número de Bella. Bebí otra vez de la botella, contemplando lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Si la llamaba, si le contaba todo, sería el final. Ella haría que me arrestaran o me despidieran y tendría que volver a mudarme a la casa. No sería un loco enfermo más, mirándola fijamente, deseando que fuera mía.

Pero mientras sostenía mi pulgar firmemente en el botón de llamar, el pensamiento de no ver nunca a Bella otra vez y la imagen de su cara asqueada me paralizó. No sobreviviría a eso.

Pulsé botones al azar, sacando mis frustraciones con mi teléfono y luego lo lancé al suelo. Cuando miré al patético aparato abierto en el suelo, sentí mi corazón romperse un poco. Él no había hecho nada malo, pero yo le hice daño porque soy una basura. No recodaba beber el resto de la botella de whiskey, pero cuando intenté darle un trago, estaba vacía. Me arrastré hasta el teléfono tras fallar al levantarme. Finalmente llegué y acaricié los lados del pequeño aparato plateado.

"Lo siento tanto," susurré. "No quería hacerlo." Pensé que tal vez había oído al teléfono hablarme, pero lo deseché. Estaba lo suficientemente borracho para hablar con objetos inanimados, pero no lo suficiente para pensar que ellos podían hablarme. "Ella me hace hacer cosas que no hago. Quiero decir, yo las hago, pero no las hacía. O creía que no. Quiero decir, nunca creí que... podría. Lo siento tanto."

Escuché otra vez al teléfono solo para estar seguro, pero no hubo nada. Suspiré de alivio. No quería añadir loco a la lista de nombres que me llamaría a mí mismo, aunque no habría estado muy lejos del principio.

Me quedé en el suelo unos minutos más, dejando que el alcohol se asentara. Cuando estuve listo para moverme, decidí que no estaba lo suficientemente borracho. Pude ponerme de pie con la ayuda de una mesa y una silla, y luego fui al armario, dándole un trago a la primera botella que encontró mi mano. El shock del sabor me hizo encogerme un poco aunque el alcohol era suave. Había cogido una botella de Patrón a la que le faltaba un cuarto de liquido. Bueno como ninguno, supuse.

Mientras tomaba otro trago, mi cabeza empezó a retumbar y bajé la botella, mirándola confundido. No se supone que tengas resaca hasta la mañana siguiente, pensé. Escuché el sonido otra vez y me di cuenta de que no estaba dentro de mi cabeza, pero venía de la sala de estar. Cuando llegué ahí y me enfoqué un poco, pude oír una voz también.

"Maldita sea, abre la puerta antes de que la eche abajo, Edward."

Me tambaleé por la habitación y luché con la cerradura. Cuando finalmente abrí la puerta, entrecerré los ojos por la luz de la terraza. La enorme forma de Emmett McCarty estaba en mi puerta con una expresión enfadada.

"¿Vas a matarme?" Emmett y yo nos habíamos hecho grandes amigos desde que empezó el curso – iría tan lejos como para llamarle mi mejor amigo – pero de todas las cosas, en mi mirada borracha él parecía más el ángel de la muerte.

"Debería," dijo, pasando por mi lado.

En otro momento, me habría movido, o al menos después de que entrara, pero el alcohol había ralentizado exponencialmente mi tiempo de respuesta. Cuando Emmett entró en mi apartamento como lo hacía siempre, caí hacia atrás intentando agarrarme a la pared mientras caía. Golpeé el suelo y no me molesté en levantarme. Que le dieran a ser un buen anfitrión. Estaba borracho.

"Edward, ¿que coño? ¿Cuánto has bebido?" No respondí. Él se lo supo por sí mismo. "Edward." La voz estaba más cerca. "Mierda," susurró y luego sentí una hormigueante sensación en mi mejilla donde Emmett me había golpeado. Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe para ver una cara calmada, la decepción llenaba sus rasgos. "Despierta."

"Estoy despierto, gilipollas." Él no respondió, solo me ayudó a ponerme sobre mis pies.

"Venga, vamos a tu cama."

"No." No estaba listo para la cama. Todavía podía ver a Bella en mi cabeza y la cara de mi madre y no podía lidiar con esa mierda. Necesitaba más tequila. Tan pronto como Emmett vio donde me dirigía, me agarró por la camisa y golpeé el suelo otra vez. "Ya sabes, si vas a hacer que me caiga, tal vez deberías considerar cogerme también."

"Es más divertido así."

"Gilipollas," dije bajo mi aliento. O creí que lo hice. La profunda risa viniendo de arriba significaba que Emmett me había oído alto y claro. Al menos el ya no estaba decepcionado.

"¿Qué ha pasado, Eddie? Sé que esto es por una chica. Oí 'ella' y 'lo siento' así que, ¿qué has hecho?"

"Mi madre me odia," dije honestamente. Él quería saber, así que yo se lo diría.

Le sentí congelarse detrás de mí y luego moverse a un lado antes de que apareciera a la vista, sentándose en el suelo a mi lado. Su cara estaba seria ahora, no había trazos del humor que antes había estado expresando. Ninguno de los dos habló durante varios minutos – o tal vez fueron segundos, no lo sabía.

"Tu madre murió hace mucho tiempo, Edward."

Asentí. "Sip." Emmett esperó y yo pude sentir las palabras llegando como vómito. "Ella quería que yo fuera bueno, pero no lo soy. Soy un cabrón. Quiero tirármela," reí por mi pequeña broma y luego paré **(n/t. Lo que Edward dice, desde soy un cabrón es: **_**I'm a fucker. I want to fuck 'er'**_**. De ahí el juego de palabras al que él le ve la gracia)**. Justo otra cosa que mi madre desaprobaría. Puse mi cabeza en mis manos y la dejé caer al suelo. "Joder."

"Whoa, venga." Sentí las manos de Emmett agarrar mis hombros y levantarme a una posición sentada.

"Puedo ver su cara," susurré. "El ceño fruncido y los ojos tristes porque no puedo hacer nada bien. Soy una jodida mierda."

Emmett no dijo nada, pero me ayudó a levantarme una vez más y me llevó a mi habitación. Colapsé en la cama, apenas oyendo el ruido de mi amigo rebuscando en mis posesiones. Él dijo mi nombre unas cuantas veces cuando volvió y yo solo abrí mis ojos para evitar ser golpeado otra vez.

"Mira," dijo y lanzó mi cartera a mi mano. Estaba abierta en una foto de mi madre y mi padre en su vigésimo aniversario de boda, el año anterior a su muerte. Papá miraba a mamá mientras ella miraba a la cámara. "¿Quién hizo esta foto?"

"¿Yo?" Sabía, por supuesto, que yo había tomado esa foto, pero no entendía que tenía que ver.

"Correcto, ¿y cómo te mira tu madre?"

Miré otra vez la foto y pude sentir mi pecho apretarse mientras mis ojos luchaban por mantenerse secos. Amor era la única palabra que venía a mi cabeza cuando la miraba. Ella me amaba aunque hubiera roto su fuente favorita justo esa tarde mientras peleaba con uno de mis amigos.

"No es lo mismo."

"Siempre es lo mismo. ¿Crees que yo no hago un montón de cosas para ser un dolor para mi madre? Te conozco Edward, y lo que sea que creas que has hecho mal, no importa para ella. Incluso si has matado a un cura, ella aún estaría ahí sujetando tu mano si pudiera." Emmett paró un momento. "No has matado a un cura, ¿verdad?"

Sacudí mi cabeza y miré la foto. Había pasado mucho desde que la había mirado. Era una de las mejores fotos de mis padres. Ella era como un ángel enviado a la tierra solo para él y, eventualmente, para Rose y para mí también. Y Emmett tenía razón. Lo había estropeado y me había enamorado de una alumna, pero mi madre nunca me abandonaría. Ella estaría ahí sin importar los errores que haya cometido.

No pude deshacerme completamente de mi enfado o el auto-odio, pero pude perdonarme solo un poco. Me habré rendido ante la fantasía, pero no había hecho nada para perseguir a Bella en la realidad. No podía evitar mis sentimientos por ella, pero podía mantenerlos enterrados mientras no me acercara demasiado. Podría vivir conmigo mismo si podía hacer eso.

No recuerdo a Emmett marchándose o el mundo oscureciéndose mientras cerraba mis ojos. De hecho, la mañana siguiente cuando me levanté con un penetrante dolor de cabeza, no recordaba mucho. ¿Cuánto alcohol había consumido? Fui a la cocina y encontré el Patrón. ¿Qué le había pasado al whiskey con el que había empezado?

Mientras me dirigía a la sala de estar, escuché un ronquido venir desde mi sofá. ¿Por qué estaba Emmett aquí todavía? Recuerdo su presencia, pero no podía recordar porqué. Golpeé su masiva pierna que colgaba de un lado y mi amigo como-hulk se despertó.

"¿Qué pasó con Patty?"

"Llamaste en medio del postre," dijo medio grogui.

"Oh, Dios -"

"No ese postre, idiota. ¿De verdad crees que contestaría el teléfono si estuviera en medio de algo?" Suspiré de alivio. Al menos mi llamada borracho no había sido más que solo inconveniente. "Además, estaba buscando una forma de escaparme."

"Creí que te gustaba Patty."

"Me gustaba, hasta que empezó ha hablar sin parar sobre su ex. No me gustan las chicas con equipaje."

"Voy a reírme cuando acabes en una situación con tres niños y un ex-marido perdedor," dije con una sonrisa. Emmett me lanzó uno de los cojines. "¿Así que, qué pasó anoche?"

Emmett me miró con una expresión especulativa, pero no dijo nada. Él parecía estar intentando decidir que decir. Tras unos segundos sonrió y sacudió su cabeza.

"No quieres saberlo, hombre. No quieres saberlo."

Le lancé el cojín de vuelta entonces y me lancé al sofá. "Hay partido. ¿Quieres quedarte?"

"Claro, traeré algunas cervezas."

Pasamos el día gritándole a la TV y riendo sobre los enfados de Patty, pero no pude deshacerme del peso que parecía haberse instalado en mi estómago. No importaba como intentara ignorar la pesadez y la duda, se sentía como que solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que todo se viniera abajo a mi alrededor.

_Estás muy jodido._

Desafortunadamente, no pude estar en desacuerdo conmigo mismo.

* * *

_Nunca me han besado,_ _Diario de un escándalo_ y _Juegos salvajes_, son tres peliculas en las que hay una relacion profesor/alumna, en la primera y la última, y profesora/alumno en la segunda.

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado.

El proximo capitulo de Lessons in Forbidden Love llegará pronto.

Besos


End file.
